Sora's Dog
by heyheyfan123
Summary: Riku has family problems and gives his dog to sora. Kairi wonders why riku would do that. p.s. dog is like a white maltese poodle. lol. review. something short and I hope it's fun?


**Sora's Dog**

A/N: I just gave my baby (Dog, not real babies, I hate kids.)a makeover, so now I'm going to write about her. HAHAHAAHAHA. No I'm not on crack . Oh yeah btw, Riku's mom in here is Ivy from Soul Caulibur. HAHAHA. They look alike.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.

Riku has lived on destiny islands with his 2 best friends all his life. Kairi and Sora had become family to him. Riku's own family was broken up. His mother, Ivy, was on some adventure fighting things and his older brother kadaj was the leader of some silver haired guys gang. His family tree was huge, almost any person with white to silver hair was related to Even his dog, Phoebe was white.

Phoebe had come to riku when she was a puppy. He was on the beach one day when a group of boys were beating a bag.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

The boys looked up at riku. "Uh..oh hi riku..uhm nothing."

"Yeah whatever just scram you losers." (yes this was when riku was a cocky stuck up motherfucking bitch!)

"uhm yes sir!' the boys quickly scrambled away.

Riku say the bag jolt, his eyebrow raised.

"hmmm I wonder what could be in this bag? Another loser? Do I have to beat you to get out?"

The bag kept on moving.

"Oh you think this is funny?" The almighty riku began walking towards the bag.

The bag kept walking. A few seconds pasted and riku began getting irritating, no one was going to play him for a fool. He kicked the bag with all his strength and them out came a small whimper. Riku couldn't wait anymore he grabbed the bag and opened it. There he found a white little puppy.

"Aw aren't you cute? Now why did you make me kick you? You could've just barked yak no?" Riku brought the puppy home and healed it with potions and paopu fruit or whatever they got on destiny islands. 6 months later Ivy, riku's mom came home and on the same day that kadaj and his gang came for dinner. All kadaj and Ivy would do is argue and that day wasn't any different. Riku felt so pissed and ashamed that he was related to them.

"Sora here take her."

"Huh? What?"

"My dog! Sora don't you pay any attention? Gosh you're such an idiot! Gosh! I hate you! Gosh! Why am I even friends with you? Gosh! You doofus!" (gosh this is addicting!)

"OKAY! I get it riku! Geez you didn't have to say gosh so many times." Riku realized he sounded like an idiot saying gosh like a million times and he was once again ashamed and he shoved phoebe into sora's hand and ran away crying. (sorry I'm only doing this to riku becuz I love him. )

Sora was so happy that he got a free dog, he skipped home.

The next day on the beach he met up with kairi, tidus, wakka, and selphie. Riku was no where to be seen.

"Hey guys look at my puppy!" Sora raised phoebe in the air like in the lion king.

"Aw she's soo pretty and cute!" Squeaked selphie,

"Yeah she's like the only hot bitch around here." Said tidus and wakka.

"wait what?" asked the confused sora.

"Ugh! Tidus and wakka are smoking paopu leaves again. (a/n: this was not my idea I got it from somewhere just cant remember.)" said kairi.

"Hey kairi! Did you see my new puppy?" Sora raised phoebe into kairi's face.

"uh huh huh huh" you know that weird laugh kairi has? Yeah. "I thought she was riku's dog."

"uh yeah but he gave it to me yesterday. I don't know what to do with her. I mean I never owned a pet in my life!"

"well did you feed her?" asked kairi.

"Oh yeah I forgot that animals eat, well what should I give her?" (okay I only added this because I forgot to feed my dog last night. God I suck.)

"Oh my god sora, she must be starving!" Kairi took the puppy and left.

Sora stood there confused trying to figure out what had just happened. Then it hit him.

"Wait up kairi! Where are you taking my dog?"

"I'm getting her food and water and I'm giving her back to riku! Obviously you cant raise a pet!" yelled kairi.

"Wait then! I want to see riku too!"

Sora caught up to kairi and they arrived at riku's house. Kairi knocked at the door.

The door slowly crept open, "yes?"

"Hi riku! Me and sora came here to give you your dog back."

"Well I gave her sora, I don't want her anymore."

"Riku! Comeon what's going on? And wont you let us in?"

"no!"

"Why wont you take your dog back?"

"Kairi why do you have to get all up in my beeswax!"

Kairi paused, what the fuck? What kind of fag says beeswax? She knew now that she was going to pick Sora over riku, if they ever got married. "Well anyways Riku why wont you just talk to us? Me and sora are your friends right?"

"Do you see my hair? It's white, everyone with white hair is related to me, everyone with white hair are either transsexuals, evil villans, or just plain old whores! I don't want to be one of them!" Riku 's voiced cracked at the end. And he began to sob.

Kairi and Sora exchanged glances.

"What does this have to do with you're dog?" asked sora.

"I don't want her cause she's white."

A/N: Okay this was just a story I wrote like it took me 3 days, just because I was lazy and I knew it wasn't going anywhere, but then with the kids beating the dog (aka my dog) at that time I was so pissed at her, cause she craped on the carpet cause she had a stomach ache, but then it was also my fault that I didn't feed her at the right time. But yeah I was pissed when I wrote this. P.s. I love riku and sephiroth, yeah….review?plz?


End file.
